I'm Sorry
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: Draco has had enough of life. His father hates him and his mother thinks he's dead already. There's nothing left. Right? Shows just how bad suicide is. And no matter how bad you think your life is, there is always one worse


A/N- I know I shouldn't be posting another story while other readers are waiting for me to finish The Summer of the Malfoy/Granger Truce but I actually FINSHED this one! You know what else is a shock? I cleaned my room and guess what!? II HAVE A CARPET!! It's really cool!  
  
Also, I was reading the story called 'It's Not Worth It' the other day and my story is a lot like it. I hope the author of 'INWI' doesn't mind that I've posted this. I've had it written for a long time and that story reminded me of it.  
  
I hope you like it. I liked writing it so....... PLEASE REVIEW! oh, and if anyone knows how I can save my chapters to have italics, it would help me a lot if you told me! the '" are flashbacks and ' are thoughts. Of course " are lines the characters are saying.  
  
  
  
I'm Sorry by Finchette Malfoy  
  
  
  
A huge dark cloud rolled in front of the moon and cut the ray of light off of his pale face. The light shone on the ground causing the wet grass to shine. A few stars shone next to the moon but that wasn't what he wanted to see. He wanted the peaceful serenity of darkness. The over- whelmingness of night that took over like a powerful sleeping spell, causing everyone underneath it slow, tired, amd immobile.  
  
And there he was. The great Draco Malfoy. Standing there on the edge of a window sill, over vast lands and trees. He was a wreck, an undying havoc. His frail body shivered in the wind. He hadn't eaten in a week and a half or so. He had lost an incredible amount of weight. No one had really noticed and anyone who did and said anything, he had told off. He had appeared at Madam Pomfrey's more times in a month than Neville Longbottom and taking a shower every night had turned to a grueling pain more than soothing.  
  
He grasped the cold stone of the balcany window. His slender fingers held on tightly, waiting to be released. He lifted a hand slowly and touvhed his sore jaw.  
  
'"Stand up straight boy and face me!" Draco's father stormed into the room angrily. Draco looked up. What had he done now? He had been grounded to his room for the day. Still, he got up slowly, he had fallen off his broom earlier and his back was paining him parply.  
  
"I have heard that you fell off of your broom earlier. I thought you only did that during actual Quidditch matches."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"I've only fallen twice during a game. Second year and-"  
  
"Last year. And speaking of last year. Where are your marks?"  
  
Draco's gaxe fell to the floor. He had good grades; great grades. But Granger had still gotten better. She had gotten one-thirty-four and he had only gotten one-thirty.  
  
"Um....I.....I...had-"  
  
"Quit your stuttering. She had done it again, hadn't she? HADN'T SHE?!"  
  
Lucious glared angrily and grabbed Draco's marks from the night stand.  
  
"130? 130?! Is that the best that you could do? Is it?!"  
  
"I-I didn't think....I didn't know that I-"  
  
"I said to quit your stuttering! Lucius yelled, striking his son's face sharply with the back of his hand.  
  
He had hit him so hard that Draco had been thrown to the floor. He rubbed his cheek and got painfully to his feet.  
  
"I am ashamed of you.This, your sixth year starting and not once, not once have you gotten better grades than the Mudblood. Look at these marks. I'll bet that her grades are doubled yours in every class."  
  
"Not-Not in Potions."  
  
"Potions?" Lucius cried, hitting Draco with the head of his cane. "Potions?!"  
  
  
  
Tears flooded Draco's eyes. He couldn't talk for nearly a week after that cane had connected with his jaw. He hated his father. Father was hardly a name for someone as crueul and heartless a bastard as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco breathed deeper anf faster as the tears flooded down his face unceasingly. He ran his hand through his hair and them lifted the sleeve of his robes revealing new cuts over old scars.  
  
'"Draco stood in the middle of a dark room in the middle of his basement. In front of him stood Voldemort, his father and the random Muglle the Death Eaters had just killed, forcing Draco to watch as the Muggle writed in pain and died. They trodded in another man.  
  
"Stop!" Draco yelled.  
  
Voldemort smiled evily. Lucius looked scared at first then looked at Voldemort and smirked.  
  
"Young Dragon. You have yet to learn to hold your tounge in front of me. But, this remark has shown me that you are able and well-trained enough to join us on the Dark Side."  
  
Never. Never had he planned to join his father and his evil friends. All his life, his father had said that it was Draco's destiny to join the Dark Lord and follow in his fathers footsteps. To be unmerciful and unemotional. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted to end it. Now.  
  
All he wanted was a normal family. One who cared about him and not just for the benifit of the side of Dark Magic.  
  
"Stop crying you fool." he said sharply to himself.  
  
His chest started to rise and fall more quickly, calming his tears slowly.  
  
'"Idiot Boy. How dare you talk back to me." Voldemorts raspy voice echoed through the room.  
  
"You can't make me join you!" Draco screamed, not knowing where Voldemort was since the room was completely black.  
  
He suddenly flew forewards, crying in pain as a sharp, heavy object coming down on his shoulder. He collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. A hard kick in the ribs and he was on the floor on his back. His head and shoulders were hurting and he was pretty sure that he had just gotten something broken. Voldemorts evil face loomed above him.  
  
"Young Dragon."  
  
Draco growled through hid grimace. He hated it when he called him that.  
  
"Little master, aren't you going to run?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Voldemort."  
  
But he was. Voldemorts face got closer to his. He could smell his rancid breath on his face and his red eyes bore into him. What was he going to do next? Kill him? Beat him? Rape him?  
  
"Ah, you said that two weeks ago, but you still screamed during the Dark Mark. You even cried. Crying is-"  
  
"A form of weakness."  
  
"You are week, young Dragon."  
  
"No!"  
  
A cold hand crossed his face and he was suprised at the heat it had left."'  
  
Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by the stepping of feet up the stairs.Whoever it was was going to get the last look at Draco Malfoy- Slytherin. He held the sill harshly as the footsteps ceased. A gust of wind blew and he dired his face on his sleeve.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing up there? Get down. You might get hurt."  
  
"Leave me alone, Granger. I don't want your sympothy.  
  
Draco looked at the ground below him, where the rain had started and stopped with out his knowing.  
  
"Malfoy, did you even listen to me? Get down from there. You look sick. Come on, I'll take you to Pomfrey."  
  
"N-No." he stammered, the wind hitting his wet face.  
  
"You are cold, come on, Pomfrey'll get you a blanket and you can head back to Slytherin."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"We'll, because I- I -"  
  
"Well don't! I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I don't need anyone anymore."  
  
"Draco, what are you talking about. Come on, your fathers here. He wants-"  
  
"Father." Draco scathed. "He's no father. He's not even a man. Did he say what he is here for? Did he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's gonna hurt me, beat me, maybe kill me."  
  
"Draco, you're-"  
  
"I'm not oever-reacting! That's why I'm going to jump. To kill myself before he gets a chance to. I've been starved for days to weeks because of him. Locked in my room, starved, beaten, raped. I'd lay there, too weak to get up, laying in my own blood and tears and vomit, as he stood there laughing, yelling at me, telling me to get up and stop being so weak.  
  
Do you know what that's like? You don't! Not being able to talk after a heavy metal can crashes into your jaw, ribs kicked, bruised, broken. Bedridden for days? Raped in your own home, the one place where you are supposed to feel secure and -and safe and it's full of people who could care less about you and only want to see you when you're in pain? You see? I have to jump, to get away from them."  
  
Tears streamed down his face and he was choking on his tears as he spoke. He dropped his hands to his sides and Hermione started to run over.  
  
She stopped a few feet away, afraid of what he might do if she was any closer.  
  
"Listen." she said. "I know you think you have to jump but you don't. No one deserves to kill themselves. There are at least five people out there who can't live with out you. Including your father. Why would he have you with your mother if he didn't want you?"  
  
"He needed an heir to continue the Malfoy line. Which will end right now when I jump."  
  
Draco stepped forwards a few steps. Any more and he would fall.  
  
"Draco listen." Hermione said breathily, "Don't do this. Think of your mother!"  
  
"My mother? She doesn't even know I'm alive still. I've been threatening to kill myself for years."  
  
He inched forwards. His feet almost slipped but he caught himself.  
  
"Think of all the people who do care about you. Think of Dumbledore, Snape. Think of me."  
  
"You could care less about me."  
  
Hermione stepped forwards. He was serious, he was going to jump. She was terrified but she took another step.  
  
"Please. please please don't do this. Come on. We can fix this.We can fix everything!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Draco, NO!"  
  
"Good-bye, Hermione. I loved you, even if you never loved me."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and let himself fall forwards. Hermione rushed to the sill and leaned over if. Draco had landed in the wet grass, his body thin, light making a small thud as it collided. Blood pooled around him. Hermione ran down and got Dumbledore as fast as she could.  
  
Snape, Dumbledore and Lucius followed her outside and surrounded Draco's body. Hermione grabbed his cold hand and Lucius came over. He wrapped his arms around his son and started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry." 


End file.
